


Family Ties

by musikurt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter decides to give in to an urge the night before Derek is forcing him to leave town forever - but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

Peter took a deep breath. There was a part of him that wondered if he should really be doing this, but he had wanted it more than anything for a while now. He knew that the task Derek was sending him to complete amounted to a forced exile and he would be incredibly lucky to ever return. This was his only chance to get it and he was loathe to pass it up.

He'd watched his target for a few days, especially in the evening. He took notes on his movements and found the best time to make the grab. In the dark, after lacrosse practice, he'd be headed up the driveway to an empty house. The fact that no one was home was an important factor. Peter knew that a vehicle not accompanied by its driver entering the house within a few minutes woul rouse immediate suspicion. Based on what he had observed, there would hopefully be at least three hours before anyone might wonder where the young man had gone.

Ether had made it easy to subdue him and stow him in the backseat of his own car. He drove out to the abandoned shed he'd once used for a similar activity once before. He tried no to think about that time - things had gone terribly wrong. There was a definite risk of a repeat occurrence, but his desire could seemingly not be sated any other way.

If Derek knew what he was doing, he'd likely have him hunted and killed. No, he was certain that Derek would find him and do it himself. That fact made the whole thing even riskier, but it wasn't the first time he put himself in the crosshairs of a family member. And after he left town in the morning, it was unlikely he would ever cross paths with his nephew ever again, anyway.

Peter opened the door and smiled at the sight of the sling hanging from the ceiling. He'd used a flat table last time and found that it became difficult to maneuver. The sling allowed him to still secure the subject in place while being able to get at him from all angles. He'd taken care of the restraints when they first arrived, knowing it would be much more difficult to do if his captive was awake.

He double-checked that the blindfold was securely in place as the young man's chest seemed to twist a bit. Peter had entered the room just in time; he was waking up. Peter ran is fingers from the neck to the waistline of the man in the sling. He had undressed him before putting him in place - that had caused all of his waiting since then to be an even greater challenge. Peter found him attractive the first time they met, but he had not expected such a well put together body waiting for him under the fabric of the blue t-shirt he'd been so careul to remove earlier.

"I'm going to remove the cloth from your mouth," Peter whispered. "No screaming or I'll have to put it back on. Everything's going to be okay, Stiles." He saw Stiles's body tense at the sound of his own name. He waited a moment before untying the makeshift gag he had applied earlier.

"What the-- Where am--" Stiles started yelling immediately after his mouth was free. He was confused and frightened, however, and couldn't find the words to form a complete sentence.

"Shhh," Peter responded, putting a finger to Stiles's cheek. "Everything's going to be okay, as long as you don't fight it. We can both leave here happy and unharmed if you do exactly as you're told."

Stiles suddenly realized he was naked. Scenarios started to play over in his head and he had a good idea of why he was here. "How can you-- I'm not going to-- Let me go!"

"I will, Stiles. I will. But not until after we've had the chance to experience each other."

Stiles struggled against his restraints. "No! I don't--" His words broke off as he felt something cold put pressure on his left nipple. A few moments later, he felt the same sensation on his right.

"I have no intention of hurting you, Stiles, but you will need to play by the rules. If you don't--" Peter pulled on the chain connected to the two nipple clamps he'd just set into place. Stiles let out a loud groan. "--I might have to change my mind."

"Why are you-- Why--" There were tears rolling down from behind the blindfold.

"Because I think you're amazing. Because I think you're beautiful. Because I want you and I always get what I want." Peter leaned in and kissed Stiles's left shoulder. "I promise I'll be gentle."

Stiles tried to think of any possible way to get free. He'd already been pulling at his restraints, but they appeared to have very little give to them. From the feel, he assumed they were leather, so the chances of tearing his way free were almost nil. He considered his options for a moment and finally resigned to do whatever it took to get to the end of this. He wasn't certain he could trust his captor to let him go unharmed at the end, but it seemed like his only recourse at the time.

Peter's lips had moved from his cheek to his neck and then to his chest. "You've an amazing body, Stiles," he whispered as he continued toward the young man's waist. He stopped for a moment to lick Stiles's navel. Stiles let out a gasp at the unexpected warmth engulfing his hardening cock. The attentiveness of his captor's mouth and tongue caught him completely be surprise. He'd expected rougher treatment and that if there was any servicing to occur, it would be his own throat that would be penetrated in the process.

Stiles shook his head. He was not going to allow himself to rationalize that any part of this was okay. He was reluctantly cooperating to ensure his own survival, but after it was over, he knew he would be doing everything in his power to track this man down. And he knew Derek would help him. There was a pang that shot through his chest at the thought of Derek. He reassured himself that it wasn't cheating if he wasn't consenting to this. But he found himself wondering if his cooperation implied consent.

"You've an amazing cock, too." Peter's voice pulled Stiles out of his head and back to the reality of his situation. Stiles let out another moan as Peter pulled on the nipple clamps again. "You should respond when I speak to you."

"Oh, sorry. Thank you?"

"That's better." Peter lowered the sling slightly and moved so his own waist was near Stiles's head. "Need to return the favor now, you know."

Stiles hesitated. It was easier to get through this if he just had to lie there and take it. Having to actively engage was a different story and he suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. Peter must have sensed his hesitation - or perhaps had just planned this all along - as Stiles felt something on his face. Peter was fastening a gag in place that was intended to force and keep his mouth open. As strange as it sounded even to himself, he was suddenly relieved somewhat by this fact.

With his eyes closed - made it easier even though he was already blindfolded - Stiles tried to think of other things while Peter thrust himself toward the back of his throat. He thought again of Derek - how when this was all over he could curl up in his boyfriend's arms for comfort. He knew that Derek's instincts to protect him wouldn't allow him to sleep until the culprit was apprehended - and likely dealt with at Derek's own hands.

Stiles was once again summoned from his thoughts as Peter removed the device from the front of his face. He knew what was likely to come next and braced himself. He could tell from what had just happened that his captor's cock wasn't as thick as he was used to, but it was roughly the same length. He told himself it wouldn't be so bad - at least he knew the last bit wouldn't be painful as long as he forced himself to relax.

"Such a nice ass," Peter whispered as he positioned himself between Stiles's legs. Peter's hands wrapped around the front of the young man's thighs and gripped as he pushed himself inside. Stiles breathed heavily and tried to relax as much as possible - something he was finding more difficult than he imagined as he was so keenly aware this was not Derek. This was not the man he loved and his body could tell. Stiles tried to let his mind wander to something else as he had done previously, but nothing was working for him.

Stiles was confused as he heard a sound like wood breaking and Peter pulled out of him. There were some muffled noises and more breaking sounds all around him. He thought he heard something like a low growl before the sounds started to fade and he was surrounded by silence.

What seemed like moments later, Stiles could see light from behind his closed eyes. He opened them to see the sun shining brightly through a nearby window. He quickly looked around and realized he was in Derek's bedroom. He had been dressed in a set of pajamas he'd left there a few weeks before and let out a long sigh of relief when it occurred to him he was safe.

Derek entered the room with a breakfast of eggs, toast, and orange juice on a small tray. He set it down and quickly climbed into the bed when he saw Stiles was awake. "You're up," he whispered, kissing Stiles on the forehead and smiling. "Are you okay?"

"I-- What happened last night?"

"How much do you remember?" Derek's smile faded.

"More than I wish I did," Stiles frowned. "But something happened at the end-- before he could--"

Derek nodded. "Your father called me when he came home to find the Jeep in the driveway but the house was quiet. I retraced your steps enough to get a scent and was able to track you down." He was quiet for a moment. "I just wish I'd found you earlier."

Stiles put his arm around Derek and kissed his cheek. "No, you can't blame yourself for what happened. I'm just glad you came and got me out of there, no matter when it happened. I'm sure you came as quickly as you could." Stiles smiled. "Besides, it was thinking of you that got me through it."

Derek hugged him and then retrieved the tray from the nightstand. "Made you breakfast."

Stiles put the tray on his lap and took a bite of the toast. "Derek?" There was a hesitation in his voice. "The guy? Who was he?"

"It's not important," Derek replied, his gaze focused on the foot of the bed. "Just know that he'll _never_ bother you or anyone else ever again."

Stiles wanted to ask what that meant, but before the question could form on his lips, he told himself the answer. Even though he was a sheriff's son, he could appreciate what Derek had done for him and he was glad he'd done it - though he had no way of knowing just how difficult it must have been for Derek.


End file.
